macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Packing Peanuts + Fire
Packing Peanuts + Fire is the 8th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis When MacGyver and Jack “steal” a priceless painting, using a table cloth and a shoe lace, in order to draw an infamous stolen art dealer out of hiding, they wind up getting conned out of the painting by the dealer’s team. Also, Riley’s estranged father, Elwood, asks to be part of her life, and Matty sends Bozer to a spy training camp Plot Notes * This episode takes place in America, Brussels, Belgium, Barcelona, Spain and Budapest, Hungary Deaths 0 Quotes Wilt Bozer: I won't let you down, Matty. Matilda Webber: You won't have a job if you do. Jack Dalton: You have zero respect for my stuff, dude! (watched Mac switch the painting with his boot) Jack Dalton: Oh, wait, wait, I see what you're doing, Dr. Jones. Yeah, I'm with you. Angus MacGyver: You don't cut an original Franz Marc! Jack Dalton: Why not?! Angus MacGyver: Because it's a Franz Marc. Jack Dalton: Oh, so what? I don't know what color horses are in Franz's world, but in Texas, they damn sure ain't- (alarm sounds) Angus MacGyver: What did you just do?! Jack Dalton: Nothing, I just sat in this chair. Angus MacGyver: It's not a chair, it's art. Jack Dalton: It's a chair. Angus MacGyver: It's-It's art! Get out of it! Jack Dalton: Since when is a chair art? Angus MacGyver: Since it was made in the 18th century. Jack Dalton: Oh, so if something's old, it's just automatically art? Angus MacGyver: Yes! Jack Dalton: Than I'm a millionaire two times over! Riley Davis: Guys, you're gonna make me throw up, just get out of there. Jack Dalton: Chairs are not art, okay? They're just not! They're just chairs. All you do is sit in them. Jack Dalton: Every newbie starts seeing secret agents lurking in the shadows, man. Angus MacGyver: Just take a deep breath, don't get sidetracked, focus on your training, and stay out of trouble, will you? (Sam walks in the boys bathroom) Jack Dalton: Boundaries! Samantha Cage: Wheels up in 20... Wrap it up in here, girls. Jack Dalton: Well, you heard the lady. Wilt Bozer: Oh Oh, one more thing, totally unrelated. Remember when we were ten, and we broke into my uncle's tool shed? How'd you get through that giant padlock? Angus MacGyver: That is not totally unrelated. I'm not gonna help you break into some poor guy's garage...Have fun at training. Leanna Martin: What are you doing in someone's backyard? Wilt Bozer: It's, uh Well, uh It's a long story. Leanna Martin: Any story with some light B and E is worth a listen. Matilda Webber: You lost the Franz Marc. That's what you're telling me? Angus MacGyver: I mean, it was really elegant in its simplicity..The real Franz Marc, it goes into a machine, and then they show us an X-ray image, congratulate us on the authenticity, then pull out a fake. It's just sleight of hand, but at its finest. Matilda Webber: Oh. I'm glad you're all so impressed by their con. Samantha Cage: Perhaps we should focus on the mission, hash this out later? Open comms mean Mac and I can hear every word. Angus MacGyver: Yeah, but Jack's gonna tell me about this at the house later on, so this saves me time. Jack Dalton: Of course he'll have to walk by that giant bronze statue they erected of me there I'm kind of a legend. Angus MacGyver: Didn't they kick you out after the whole septic tank incident? Jack Dalton: I'll tell you the same thing I told my instructor: I thought it was a dummy grenade. And I didn't get kicked out, I graduated early. Riley Davis: Does that mean you never graduated? Trivia * Billy Baldwin also appeared in Hawaii Five-0 as Frank Delano. Cast Recurring Others * Joseph Meissner as Wiessler * Curtis Armstrong as Pawn * Roger Floyd as Enzo Lemaire * Amanda Lavassani as Michelle Baker Category:Episodes Category:Season 2